


Merry Christmas, You Prick

by Vivianne24601



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can't fall asleep on Christmas Eve. Kissing, fluff, and some singing of christmas music by Michael ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, You Prick

**Author's Note:**

> this was a suggestion in a comment on my other Mavin fic, on "A Call Means Yes, No Call Means Also Yes" (shameless self promoting ftw) that I thought was cute :3. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Feel free to request/ give suggestions on fics to write ((I do more than just mavin :3 ) I actually have time to write because I'm on Christmas break, so I'll write as much as I can, because I can tell I'm going to be bored over the next two weeks)~

"But Micoo," Gavin whined, "I couldn't possibly fall asleep yet! Tomorrow's christmas!" Michael sighed as he looked at the Brit sitting next to him on the ground. Somehow, Gavin had coerced Michael into watching all of the crappy christmas movies they owned. "Gavin," Michael started, but couldn't finish because Gavin moaned and slumped to the side, putting his head on Michael's lap, guiding Michael's arm around him. "I'll go to bed after we finish all of the movies." Gavin said, smiling up at Michael. "You know what's going to happen! We watch the same movies every damn year! Please, just go the fuck to sleep so I can too!" Michael said in exasperation.

Gavin started pouting, which made Michael feel bad. But it was 2 already, and Michael still had to put his presents under the tree. Gavin had put his under the tree practically the day they had set it up, which Michael thought was weird. Gavin loved christmas. Michael did too, but not at 2 am. Michael took Gavin's hand, rubbing his thumb over Gavin's and said, "Gav, please?" Gavin sat up mischievously, and said,"Maybe. Come and get me first!" With a laugh, he ran off into another room. Michael smiled a little, paused the movie, and went to look for him. He looked around their apartment, eventually making his way to their bedroom. He opened the door and was attacked with a bear hug as Gavin pulled him in the room.

With one hand Gavin held mistletoe above their heads and with the other he pulled Michael close to him. Michael plucked the mistletoe out of his hands and tossed it onto the chair, hooking his fingers through the loops on Gavin's jeans, pulling him close. Gavin leaned forward and placed a quick, light, kiss on Michael's lips, taunting him. Michael pulled Gavin closer so their bodies were against each other, and kissed Gavin, noticing the peppermint taste lingering from the innumerable candy canes and mints Gavin had eaten today. Michael smiled into the kiss, which made Gavin pull away, only to kiss Michael's collarbone and neck. Michael brought Gavin's lips up to his, and gave him one final, lingering kiss.

"Will you please go to bed now?" Michael whispered, pressing his forehead against Gavin's. "Maybe. Come lie down with me, Micoo" Gavin said, looking at Michael with those green eyes Michael could never say no to. Michael sighed and said, "Gimme a minute. I need to do something first. Get ready for bed and I'll meet you there." Gavin smiled and gave Michael a quick peck before going into the closet to get changed. Michael quietly shut the door, and went to go put his stash of presents under the tree. Michael gently placed each present under the tree, proud of how far is wrapping abilities had come over the last few years. He looked at Gavin's; each present's paper slightly crumpled, but obviously wrapped with love. Michael smiled to himself as he finished, turned out the lights, and made his way back to their room.

He opened the door, and saw Gavin sitting cross legged on the bed, impatiently waiting for Michael's return. He extended his arms out toward Michael, who shook his head, smiling, and walked over to Gavin. Michael got into bed, and pulled Gavin under the covers. Gavin put his arms around Michael's middle, snuggling up next to him. Michael smiled and put his arm around Gavin, resting his cheek on the top of Gavin's head. "Merry christmas, Micoo." Gavin said quietly.  Michael kissed Gavin's temple and said, "Merry christmas, you prick." Gavin laughed, but then feigned mock offense. "Micoo, that's not nice! Make it up to me!" Michael sighed, looking the brit in the eye with a pointed look. Gavin wouldn't give in, so Michael caved.

He pulled Gavin on top of him, and gently kissed him, noticing the refreshed minty taste from Gavin's toothpaste. Gavin slid his tongue into Michael's mouth, and Michael trailed his tongue around Gavin's. Michael gently bit Gavin's lip, eliciting a small moan from him. Gavin pulled away, and kissed all over Michael's neck, slowly progressing up to his jaw, then cheek, then the corner of Michael's mouth. Gavin's lips hovered above Michael's, who could feel his warm breath on his lips. Michael grabbed Gavin by the back and pulled him closer, closing the distance and bringing Gavin's lips to his. Eventually, Gavin rolled off of Michael, breathing raggedly.

"Will you go to bed now?" Michael jokingly asked. Gavin laughed and said, "Anything for you Micoo." Michael rolled over onto his stomach, and Gavin took his hand. Michael was almost asleep when he heard a small voice say his name. "Micoo?" Gavin asked. "What, Gav?" Michael murmured into his pillow. "I can't fall asleep." Gavin said plainly. Michael, sighed, and sat up. "Ok, gimme a minute to think..." Michael said, wondering what on earth could possibly put the little kid trapped in a man's body sitting next to him to sleep. Michael tiredly ran his hands through his hair, thinking what he could do. "Micoo," Gavin said in a small voice, " could you sing to me? I like your voice." Michael didn't understand why Gavin liked his voice; he wasn't a singer by any means of the word, but he could carry a tune. "Anything to get you to fall asleep."

Michael sighed, and needed to think of what to sing. He didn't want to sing lullabies because he was singing to a grown man, so he decided to sing christmas songs. He started singing the first one that came to mind.

"Silent night, Holy night/ All is calm, all is bright/ Round yon virgin, mother and child/ Holy infant, tender and mild/ Sleep in heavenly peace/ Sleep in heavenly peace"  
  


Gavin was still holding Michael's hand, and squeezed it, asking for more. Michael was running out of christmas songs he knew well enough and that also could put someone to sleep. He remembered a few verses of one he had heard a long time ago.

"Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?/ Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?/ Did you know that your Baby Boy has come to make you new?/This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you.  
Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?/ Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?/ Did you know that your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?/ When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of God?"

He could tell Gavin was close to falling asleep, so he just needed one more song. He remembered the song from one of the crappy British christmas movie that he kinda liked.

"We're walking in the air/We're floating in the moonlit sky/ The people far below are sleeping as we fly  
I'm holding very tight/ I'm riding in the midnight blue/ I'm finding I can fly so high above with you  
Far across the world/ The villages go by like dreams/the rivers and the hills/ The forest and the streams  
Children gaze open mouthed/ Taken by surprise/ Nobody down below believes their eyes  
We're surfing in the air/ We're swimming in the frozen sky/ We're drifting over icy/ mountains floating by  
Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep/ Rousing up a mighty monster from its sleep  
We're walking in the air/ We're floating in the midnight sky/ And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly"

 

Michael waited for any signs that Gavin was still awake, but only heard gentle breathing. Michael smiled, and leaned over and kissed Gavin on the cheek. Even through his sleep, Gavin smiled at Michael's touch. Michael laid down, smiled, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, you prick."


End file.
